To Be Whole Again
by FiliaScriptor
Summary: Karone feels like she is missing something inside her, until someone brings her the answer... ON HIATUS!
1. To Be Whole Again

A/N: Arrgh! Okay, I'm reposting this story and making it R. Let's see if I get any reviews this time! For anyone who wants to know, this is Karone/Zhane, but depending on how many reviews I get, I may make more chapters. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zhane or Karone, and I'm making no money off of this, okay? Good.  
  
WARNING: R for a Reason! There will be sexuality and the description of body parts, so kids, please read Carpe Diem instead!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peeking out of her apartment window, Karone watched as fat raindrops dripped from the overhang's edge and thunder rumbled the earth. Just by watching this simple act of purification, Karone felt something inside her stir... the need to feel whole again. Ever since Zordon had freed her of the Evil, she felt as though something was missing, something that was just a part of her as her brain, or even her heart. After taking the time to properly mourn Ecliptor, the only father she ever knew, Karone had a difficult time returning to her former life.  
  
For almost her entire existence, she had been known as Astronema, princess of Darkness, so becoming Karone again meant throwing away the world she knew, and learning about herself all over again. In the beginning, she felt as if she didn't belong anywhere, but then that one person made her realize that she did matter in this universe... A shrill ringing brought Karone back to reality, and back to the ache of emptiness.  
  
" Hello? Who is this?" Karone asked into the telephone. She never received calls, not even from her brother or her friends. In fact, she had planned to give her phone away to charity the very next week.  
  
" Karone? I have to speak with you. It's very important." Karone's breath caught in her throat. He was the last person she had expected on the other side, yet for some reason, when the time came for her to reply, Karone spoke quietly.  
  
" I knew it would be you Zhane. I just knew it."  
  
~*~  
  
She took a taxicab to where he had said to meet him, in a quiet little warehouse in the middle of town. Running through the pouring rain, the blonde was soaked by the time she got to the unlocked entrance. She walked in warily, when there, she spotted him.  
  
He was as handsome as ever, with his short platinum hair, and his light chestnut eyes. He wore a gray button down shirt and dark jeans, making Karone feel slightly dressed up in her lacy top and skirt. Their eyes met, and Karone felt magnetically drawn in to him. She took off her drenched raincoat, dropped it ungracefully onto the ground, and began to walk closer to him.  
  
As Karone quietly approached Zhane, she noticed that her hands were wringing themselves in her skirt folds. She attempted to stop this nervous habit, but to no avail. Finally, she was about a foot away from him. He stood up from where he was sitting and smiled cautiously.  
  
" Karone, it's so great to see you again." He held out his hand, motioning to shake, as was the Earthian custom, but instead, Karone wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her face into his shoulder. Hesitating, Zhane wrapped his arms around her midriff, and they stood there for quite a long time. Finally, he released her, so he could look at her face. Seeing her with her natural beauty, Zhane began to speak softly.  
  
" The reason why I called was to ask you something, and also to help you." Confusion lined Karone's face, until Zhane began again.  
  
" When we parted last time, you said that you had to discover yourself as Karone, and that you weren't ready to bind yourself to a relationship just yet," Zhane murmured, as Karone nodded her head, remembering that day nearly a year ago.  
  
" My question is, have you found yourself Karone? Have you found what makes you, you?" Before she could answer, Zhane put his finger to her lips.  
  
" Before you answer me, let me give you some peace of mind. I know that at times, you feel like you're missing something, something that can make you complete. I have the answer." He dropped a little pink stone into her hand, reminiscent to a piece of rose quartz.  
  
" Go to the planet of Gwenette, just outside of the Sector E galaxy, and ask for Leo Corbett of Terra Venture. He can help you become whole again." Karone was speechless. How did Zhane know of her plight, and how could this Leo answer something that had been nagging her for almost a year? As if he was reading her mind, Zhane answered her questions.  
  
" I knew that you were feeling worthless because I did too, when I woke up from the chryo chamber. It's the worst feeling, like you're missing something important, but don't know what. But I found the Space team, and I found you, and I became happy once again, but you have different needs Karone, so I think Leo can help you fulfill them. Trust me." Karone's heart filled with happiness. She would finally find whatever she was searching for, and it was all thanks to Zhane... Zhane, the one who trusted and loved her when no one else would. The only person with whom she felt completely safe... The only person she loved as a man.  
  
" Zhane, I think I know the answer to your question now." Karone leaned up and kissed Zhane for the first time in her life. It was amazing, earth shattering even, and Karone found that she couldn't stop herself. She held him close as she kissed him, and was pleasantly surprised to feel his arms wrap around her waist. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow, and opening her mouth, Karone felt another tongue meet hers. Running her hands through his hair, Karone could think of nothing. Their tongues twined together, as Zhane slipped his hand up her shirt and skimmed the bottom of her breasts.  
  
" Wha- what are you doing?" gasped Karone, as she felt jolts of electricity spark within her.  
  
" I'm sorry! If you don't want to, we don't have to do anything else. " She stared into his eyes for a moment. She recognized many emotions, like love, and hope, but there was another look in his eyes that made her shiver. Hunger. Desire. She looked down and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
" I think I want you to though." He smiled warmly, and pulled off her frilly top. Kissing along her collarbone, he reached for her bra clasp.  
  
" Wait. You're much too dressed." She yanked off his undershirt and ran her fingers over his defined chest. He motioned to her bra, which she gladly threw aside in exchange of him removing his jeans. There they sat kissing and touching one another, in only their underwear, as they listened to the rain hit the aluminum doors. After a time, Karone shifted, and heard Zhane groan beneath her.  
  
" Zhane? You aren't in pain, are you?"  
  
" Just the opposite." He let his hand wander, until it reached the edge of her cotton panties. Nervously, he let his hand sink between material and skin, and massaged her gently. As she moaned quietly, Karone felt something hard against her leg.  
  
" What?" she carefully touched it through his boxers, and heard him hiss. So this was an erection. She giggled at finally feeling what one was, until a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
This couldn't happen.  
  
" Zhane, we can't. I'm about to leave for Gwenette, and I can't be with you," she whispered hoarsely, pulling away.  
  
" Then let's savor the moment, and think about you leaving later," Zhane pulled her back, laying a kiss on her stomach.  
  
" No! I don't want to start anything I won't be able to finish!" She pulled away, and ran a few steps away from him. He too stood up, though his knees wobbled slightly from the intensity of it all.  
  
" Karone..."  
  
" I'm sorry Zhane, but I can't be with you yet... I still haven't found myself, but hopefully I will soon." She tentatively walked back towards him to gather her clothes. He did not move, stunned by her act of separation. After she dressed, she placed a small kiss on his lips and hurried away, but not before telling him one last thing.  
  
" Thank you for making me complete again Zhane. And I promise... we'll be together one day. One day very soon..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
A/N: What did you think? To tell you the truth, I rewrote this while getting high on jellybeans, but oh well. I think it's rather corny, but that's just me. Please REVIEW and tell me if it's GOOD OR NOT!!!!! Xie Xie~ Alli 


	2. Back in my Life

A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be only one chapter, but after re-reading the first one, I thought a continuation might be in order, and also, I wanted to see how many people I could attract to this. If you're reading this, please Read and Review, and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karone woke with a jolt as the dream that had haunted her for months came once again.  
  
" What's wrong?" She looked down at Leo, who was had been awakened by the movement.  
  
" N-nothing. I just had a bad dream."  
  
" Well, try and go back to sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day." Karone sighed. Ah yes. Tomorrow Andros and the Space team were visiting Terra Venture, and that meant seeing Zhane again. She turned and stared at the naked man next to her. And after all Zhane had done for her, and how does she repay him? By cuddling up with another man. She and Leo had hooked up after Kendrix's horrible death, and had been together ever since. In fact, Karone had just moved in with Leo that New Year. Why, she hadn't even been away from Zhane for a month before kissing the handsome Leo Corbett!  
  
With self-disgust clouding up her brain, she slipped out of bed and went outside. Luckily for her, the weather computer decided for tonight to be warm, Karone was able to sit outside in the night air.  
  
~*~  
  
She sat there until the weather computer brought the sun up, and though she wished she could stay there a little longer, Karone knew she had to get up. Besides, pink pajamas were hardly the way to greet your big brother! She stretched and got up to leave, when she felt hands covering her eyes. She instantly could tell that it was a man, and that his smell was familiar, but who was it?  
  
" What is going on?? Leo!!" The man chuckled.  
  
" Guess who?" She spun around and saw strong brown eyes and a large grin.  
  
" Andros!" She laughed and hugged her sibling tight.  
  
" What? We don't get a hello too?" Karone giggled and hugged the other Space Rangers, before settling her eyes on Zhane.  
  
" It's nice to see you again Karone." He said with quiet formality. She was about to regret this.  
  
" Aren't you going to hug me?" He stepped forward solemnly and hugged her lightly. Karone was a bit disappointed in such hug, but reminded herself that Leo was her boyfriend, not Zhane, and that he was right in giving her a friendly hug.  
  
" So Karone, what are you doing dressed in your pjs?" asked Ashley, thankfully breaking the silence.  
  
" Well, I had come out here to think, and before I knew it, it was morning. Why not you go see Commander Stanton while I get dressed?" The team nodded in agreement, except for Zhane who walked towards her.  
  
" If I may, I'd like to see Leo about something." Karone froze. Did Zhane know, or was he just asking a simple request?  
  
" Well, it's still early in the morning. I'm not sure if he's awake yet, but maybe the Commander would," she said cautiously. He looked at her funny, before stepping back with the others.  
  
" Ah. Then I guess I'll ask him." She parted ways with them and headed back to Leo's room.  
  
'Hopefully,' she thought,' It'll all work out in the end.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: To tell you the truth, I know ZIP about Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, so if there's something wrong in this, please go ahead and point it out. I know, this chapter was odd and brief, but what can I say? I need ideas! Thanks!~ Alli 


End file.
